


Likelihoods and All That

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt, but not ghosts, lance believes in aliens of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: “Aliens are much more scientifically likely,I’ve told you this, andjust because, because you laugh at me for…. for one thing I said –”“Because you’ve told me you’d fuck an alien?”--Anonymous said:soft shance cuddles





	Likelihoods and All That

**Author's Note:**

> one from the 10 word prompts i did a long ass time ago
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
> [originally posted march 16th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/171949743374/soft-shance-cuddles)

“I don’t know,” Lance says, shoving a hand between Shiro’s arm and waist. Without skipping a beat, Shiro takes it and intertwines his fingers with his own and lifts it up to kiss the back of it. Despite the fact that he’s literally sitting in Shiro’s lap right now, their legs quite entangled, the action flusters him and he loses his train of thought. “He’s, uh… kind of a…”

 

“Hey, that’s not fair. Just because he believes in ghosts–” Shiro is cut off by Lance’s snort, but he just laughs softly right back at him, nudging him with his elbow. “It’d be like someone questioning you just because you believe in aliens.”

 

“Not the same!” Lance squawks and rips the hand that was resting over the arm Shiro kept around Lance’s waist off to go in search for the remote. He has to pause their show now to talk about this. “Aliens are much more scientifically likely,  _I’ve told you this_ , and  _just because,_  because  _you_  laugh at me for…. for one thing I said –”

 

“Because you’ve told me you’d fuck an alien?”

 

He grasps the remote and very pointedly doesn’t look Shiro in the eye when he rewinds it and then pauses their show, not saying a word until he’s finished. Shiro’s right. That does happen to be something he’s said before, but – “Their fuckability doesn’t negate from their existence,” he grumbles, and again, loses what he was going to say next because Shiro lets out a full body laugh beneath him, hard enough of one that he shakes as well. And well, he’s not going to let him get away with that.

 

He whips around, now straddling his boyfriend, and points an accusing finger at him. “You asked for this.” He did. Even Shiro knows this. 

 

Somehow, he doesn’t seem all that threatened by the idea of yet another alien rant. Instead, he looks amused.  _Fond_ , even. 

 

(Lance is  _not_  going to let that heart-melting look faze him. He will power through.)


End file.
